This kalanchoe cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at breeding facilities in Cartago, Costa Rica, where I have been breeding and growing kalanchoe plants with the object of developing a new and superior red variety. The distinctive character of this plant, compared with other red varieties such as "Conquistador" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,568), and "Toltec" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,342), led me to propagate this plant by cuttings and further propagation in that manner through several successive generations at Cartago, Costa Rica, has shown that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Although its genealogy has been lost, the origin of this new plant is identified in my records as Seedling No. K-78-92-R and production on a commercial scale is now being done by means of vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.